The present disclosure generally relates to the field of low voltage power supplies for low voltage lighting, for example landscape lighting systems.
In such systems, a plurality of lights is often powered by a single power supply. The power supply supplies power evenly to all lights, regardless of whether the lights have differing power or current requirements and regardless of whether a user prefers different brightness for different sets of lights (e.g., front lights, back lights, mounted lights, etc.). Also, different sets of lights on different power supplies easily lose synchronization and may turn on and/or off at different times even when the lights are intended to all turn on and/or off at the same time. Further, control of the lights requires use of a cumbersome interface on the power supply itself—if the power supply even has such an interface and allows for such control.
It is also often difficult to add and remove new sets of lights from the power supply. Typically, wires are run through PVC tubing in hole in the bottom of a landscape power supply. A large conduit nut secures the PVC tubing to the power supply's enclosure. The task of removing the nut and inserting and/or removing wires can be tedious. Moreover, it is often difficult for a user or technician installing such lights to determine how many lights can be safely connected to the power supply without causing an overload condition. Instead, a user or technician must engage in a time consuming trial and error process, and perhaps may even have to replace fuses when an overload condition occurs.